


everybody talks

by sdicapriox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdicapriox/pseuds/sdicapriox
Summary: this was my first time writing for james oops. this was inspired by the whole chandler, monica, joey phoebe plot from friends and i hope you enjoy. ( p.s. i didn't write peter or anyone who wasn't significant to the story in. ) please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, and just the fact this isn't v good, i wrote it in like 30 minutes... you'll see
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Reader
Kudos: 28





	everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for james oops. this was inspired by the whole chandler, monica, joey phoebe plot from friends and i hope you enjoy. ( p.s. i didn't write peter or anyone who wasn't significant to the story in. ) please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, and just the fact this isn't v good, i wrote it in like 30 minutes... you'll see

y/n knew that dating ‘the’ james potter would be intresting, but she never thought he would want to hide his relationship- especially not from his friends. she understood why, his relationship with lily ended before it even started, and his public shows of love drained him of energy. it was energizing, though, to be in such a positive relationship, no ones words could get in the way, or opinions, just them; but it also meant they couldn’t hold hands or kiss eachother in public. the marauders spent so much time together, y/n included, and no one even suspected a thing.  
it was going great- until they were alone in the library one night studying, james kissing y/ns face and neck. remus stod in the door frame, wide- eyed. yes they were all friends, but friends don’t usually kiss eachother and call them ‘honey.’ other than explaining that once it was going great, and remus was probably the most truth worthy for their secret.  
more months past, only able to show affection when alone, or in the presence of remus only. james spent most the time in y/ns private prefect dorm, where he would make excuses to sleep in. sleepovers were intresting, to say the least. james would insist she would wear his clothes, she’d sneak to the kitchens for snacks and he would make a blanket fort. they’d wake up limbs entagled.  
-  
one cold winter evening, an unlucky sirius came up with a new prank while in detention for the last. he desperately tried to find james, who was nowhere in sight. the common room was empty, most kids at a slytherin party. he crept up the stairs as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake y/n if she was sleeping, but wanting to know if she’d seen him. he was shocked to see the twos lips locked in a heated kiss, her hands running through his curly hair. turning around he went back to the common room, and escaped through the portrait, to run right into remus.  
‘Y/N AND JAMES. THEIR MAKING OUT, Y/N AND JAM-’ he could hardly breathe  
‘shit, sirius i know. i know. but you need to calm the fuck down or they will hear’  
‘yOu know?’  
‘yes i know’  
sirius was much less able to adjust, but found it extremely amusing.  
‘so when they would leave to go on a walk to the greenhouses to turn in homework they were secretly fucking?’  
‘probably’  
the portrait opened once again, and lily slowly entered.  
‘lily, did you know that y/n and james are banging behind our backs’  
‘SIRIUS you need to stop’ remus said  
‘really? hmh intresting, would have never guessed’ her breath smelled of fire whisky as she sat down on the sofa next to the boys. the sky had fallen outside the large windows and by the time the clock read midnight sirius had what he called a ‘master plan’ and what remus considered ‘manipulative and snoopy’ and he refused to take part in.  
-  
the next night the five of them were scatter throughout the room. sirius and remus on the floor, joined by y/n laid out doing her charms essay last minute. lily and james on the sofa, the red head schooched up a bit too close for the liking of y/n. her arms around his shoulder and hand ruffling his hair. he sent a confused look to y/n and remus, nonverbally asking ‘what the fuck is going on’ before it clicked. they knew. how the fuck did they know? play it cool. he flinched a little when lily left kisses behind his ear, they weren’t warm like his girls.  
she got off from her place practically on his lap, to go to the bathroom. the boys took their eyes off while she left, and james tapped his foot on the ground to get her attention.  
‘they know’ he mouthed and the shocked expression that took over y/ns face was wiped off when lily came back.  
‘jamie have i ever told you how cute you are? so adorable’ ink splattered over the essay as she pressed harder on her quill. remus let our the smallest chuckle, almost completely silent.  
the evening continued, and lily didn’t stop taking hits at james. he wasn’t giving in- much to sirius’ annoyance. he held strong, until lily kissed him, for real. his eyes went wide, it felt extremely forced and awkward. y/n teeth were practically chattering in anger and her knuckles were white from the tight grip on the quill.  
‘ENOUGH.’ he moved lily away from him, stood up and began violently pointing at the girl on the floor. ‘I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER’ a blush crept on both their cheeks, as y/n stood up, connecting their hands.  
‘i love you y/n’ he said for the first time  
‘i love you too james’  
their lips connected in a sweet kiss, much warmer and filled with joy than whatever just happened with lily.  
‘i thought y’all were just hooking up, i didn’t realize you were in love’ sirius said, in a voice that made him sound starstruck.


End file.
